The invention relates to gift wrap material for wrapping boxes, packages and the like, and more particularly, to gift wrap material provided with inflatable balloons which are concealed under the gift wrap material so that the receiver of the gift wrapped box or package is pleasantly surprised when the balloons break through the gift wrap material as the balloons are being inflated.
There are many occasions when a person receives a gift wrapped box, package and the like, such as for birthdays, anniversaries, graduations, etc. Accordingly, the present invention offers a pleasant surprise for the receiver thereof. When the receiver activates the inflation of the balloons which are disposed under the gift wrap material, such as by pulling a tag attached to the end of a string extending outwardly from the gift wrap material, the balloons break through the gift wrap material until the balloons are fully inflated on the outside of the gift wrapped box or package. The balloons can have printing or drawings thereon, such as "Happy Birthday", "Happy Anniversary", "Happy Graduation" and the like.
It is well known in the prior art to provide containers having an inflatable balloon therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,958 discloses an amusement device constructed to simulate a gift package, e.g. for a birthday, or for Christmas, where the package is subdivided into a compressed air chamber and a balloon storage compartment so that when a person receiving the gift package attempts to open it, the balloon is automatically inflated so as to pop out of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,674 discloses a cylinder type birthday gift provided with an inflatable balloon therein, a device for inflating the balloon, and an audible communication device for providing a message upon inflation of the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,198 discloses a container in the shape of an egg having an inflatable balloon therein where the balloon is filled by a gas formed by chemicals contained within the balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,433 discloses a self-contained signal balloon dispensing apparatus wherein the balloon is inflated by a trigger mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,242 discloses a kit including a container which holds an inflatable rescue balloon therein together with a pressure vessel for inflating the balloon.
In the above prior art patents, the containers are used merely to house the inflatable balloon and the apparatus necessary to inflate the balloon, where none of the prior art containers have any gifts or presents therein. Accordingly, there is presently a need for a gift wrap material provided with inflatable balloons which can be used to wrap a gift box or package containing a gift or present therein which offers a pleasant surprise for the receiver thereof.